Faneuil Hall
(interior) }} Faneuil Hall, nicknamed the "Cradle of Liberty" before the Great War,Faneuil Hall plaque is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 482: "Donated to the city of Boston in 1742 by French merchant Peter Faneuil, Faneuil Hall was a commercial hub in colonial Massachusetts. It played a notable role in the American Revolution. Protests against the British Sugar and Stamp Acts that began here led to the doctrine of “no taxation without representation.” Later meetings were held here that culminated in the Boston Tea Party. Many of the Founding Fathers met here or gave speeches here (notably Samuel Adams), leading to the building’s nickname, “the Cradle of Liberty.”" Background The British Colonial and Revolutionary age In 1740, merchant Peter Faneuil offered the city of Boston a building for a marketplace, a controversial proposition at the time. It was eventually constructed in September 1742, six months before his death. The building became a landmark of Boston and a location for meetings protesting British control, becoming known as "The Cradle of Liberty." The structure received damage in the 1755 Cape Ann earthquake, which was repaired along with the weathervane.Food for the grasshopper In 1761, the hall was destroyed by fire, leaving nothing but the brick walls; it was rebuilt by the town in 1762. During the American Revolution, protests against the British Sugar and Stamp Acts that began here led to the doctrine of "no taxation without representation." Later, meetings were held here that culminated in the Boston Tea Party. Many of the Founding Fathers met or gave speeches here (notably Samuel Adams), leading to the building's nickname, "the Cradle of Liberty." Expansion and the following centuries As time marched on, Faneuil Hall had become the civic heart of Boston for the next three centuries. The meeting hall had hosted speakers and debates from the first patriots to modern presidents, and Faneuil Marketplace was an oasis of commerce in the center of Boston's Financial District. This historic landmark became part of the Freedom Trail,Faneuil Hall terminal entries; Manager's terminal, Tour Script and governed over by the Freedom Society. At the Freedom Society's September 2077 meeting, they discussed the motion to consider merchants' proposal for protectrons to secure the Faneuil Hall Marketplace from petty thieves. Objections were raised on historic preservation grounds and the motion failed unanimously.Faneuil Hall terminal entries; Manager's terminal, September Meeting However, sales noticeably dropped the week of August 8 and the shoplifting continued. They all agreed to take a more detailed approach to their inventory to verify the thefts.Faneuil Hall terminal entriess; Manager's terminal, Week of 8/8 It was the week of August 15 that their real problems surfaced. Despite sales being up by 11% due to the Columbus Day holiday, the merchants' inventory report showed net losses of $2,294 for the week, with twelve confirmed shoplifting incidents. Several merchants threatened to sue for breach of contract over security issues, and Fallon's prepared to withdraw immediately.Faneuil Hall terminal entries; Manager's terminal, Week of 8/15 With the pressure building, the Mayor of Boston insisted that the protectron installation proceed despite objections. By this time the Society, whose representatives shrank from fourteen to eleven, also had to allocate funds for roof repairs.Faneuil Hall terminal entries; Manager's terminal, October Meeting As the week moved forward, a massacre occurred at the building. The protectrons that were installed killed seven people, including five alleged shoplifters, one bystander and the Fallon's cashier. A public relations nightmare followed, and sales dropped 81%. To avoid further media scrutiny, the Society cancelled further weekly merchants' meetings.Faneuil Hall terminal entries; Manager's terminal, Week of 8/22 The Great War saw to it that the roof repairs were never completed, and the building remained relatively intact for the next two centuries. By October 2287, however, the place became a super mutant encampment. They tore the place apart and burned most of the meeting hall chairs in two bonfires: one in the center of the hall, the other around the remains of the Samuel Adams statue. However, this did not dissuade detective and treasure hunter Marty Bullfinch from braving the dangers in an attempt to solve the case of The Gilded Grasshopper. His former partner, Nick Valentine, and his new partner the Sole Survivor can choose to track him down and solve the case.The Gilded Grasshopper Layout The building seems to be intact on the outside. However, both the surrounding area and inside are completely overrun by super mutants. On the front plaza is a large fire surrounding the destroyed statue, with metal spikes in the foundation itself. There are at least four super mutants; including one super mutant suicider patrolling the premises. Two doors at the front and back grant access to the building. Three protectrons can be activated via a terminal upon an entry from the front of the building (The terminal is to the right of the entrance, behind the trash can.) Up on the roof, the Sole Survivor can start the quest The Gilded Grasshopper (if not previously started at the Valentine Detective Agency, via the Detective Case Files quest) after reading the note inside the grasshopper. It can be found on the tip of the weather vane atop the golden dome next to the ruined bell tower. Plaque Notable loot * Faneuil Hall cashier's key - In the downstairs hall, facing the west wall, turn left, and enter the small room with tires to the right. The key is on a cabinet. It opens a wall safe and a door. * One overdue book - In the main hall, on a chair against the north wall (seems to be east if wearing power armor - see bugs). * Vault-Tec lunchbox - In the main hall, upper southeast balcony by the door, on the stairs. * Live & Love issue #1 - On the top floor in the small hallway, on an end table across from the American flag. * The gilded grasshopper - On the roof of the building. * Racetrack advertisement - Two notes (see map for locations). * Jamaica Plain flyer - Two notes (see map for locations). Related quests * Kidnapping - A group of super mutants can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Greenskins - A settlement may request the Sole Survivor to clear out the super mutants from this area. * The Gilded Grasshopper - This is where the player character needs to go to find the grasshopper that Nick Valentine's associate was trying to find. * Quartermastery - This is a possible location for the radiant quest received from Scribe Haylen to retrieve an item. Appearances Faneuil Hall appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Faneuil Hall is based on Boston's real-world Faneuil Hall, but with a few changes. The most notable is the different number of windows. Bugs * Entering this building while wearing power armor causes the compass directions displayed at the bottom of the screen to be incorrectly rotated by 90°. * The terminal to release the protectrons at the entrance can become inaccessible while the protectron nearest the terminal is alive in its pod. Using the console to kill the protectron will solve this. Gallery FO4 Faneuil Hall Interior 1.png|Main hall FO4 Faneuil Hall Interior 2.png|Meeting hall FO4 Faneuil Hall Interior 3.png|Marketplace in the downstairs hall FO4 Faneuil Hall Interior 4.png|Small room in the downstairs hall containing the Faneuil Hall cashier's key FO4 Faneuil Hall Interior 5.png|Display case room located on the second floor in the main hall Faneuil Hall - Live & Love.png|Live & Love Gilded grasshopper Faneuil Hall.jpg|The gilded grasshopper on top of the building References Category:Fallout 4 locations ru:Фанел-Холл uk:Фанел-Холл zh:法尼爾廳